History
by StarRoseColors
Summary: For years, Aliza has wondered about her real family. Now a clue in an old picture, the only thing left of her mother, finds Aliza climbing Mt. Ebott. In this twisted new world, she finds herself a pawn of a demon.
1. Before

Screams echoed through the hospital. They died down slowly before picking back up. Finally, the screams stopped, replaced by the cry of a baby.

"A healthy baby girl, miss." The doctor said. He cast worried eyes to the heart monitor, where the new mother's heartbeat was slowly fading. Miss Frisk's body had never been meant to carry a child, and now she was paying the price.

She was dying.

"May I?" Frisk asked, stretching arms out. The doctor placed the blanket wrapped child in her arms. Almost as if they knew, the staff filed out of the room for privacy. The brunette woman smiled softly at her baby girl, who was nuzzling her face into her mother's breast, away from the light.

"Aliza Gaster Dreemurr-Snowdin. You are a very special child. You are a baby of love and kindness and mercy, who is as powerful as her father." She whispered to her child.

Something within her told her... that Aliza was _his_ child.

"I hope you and your father will find a way to each other. Once, I had hoped for a happy family. But now, I know that will not be possible."

She was starting to flatline.

"Stay kind." Frisk gasped as the doctor and the nurses rushed in. "Stay kind."

As her heart stopped, under a mountain, a spear was going through a skull.

The crying baby was handed to the headmistress. She was immediately bundled to the baby wing of the orphange, where Aliza was put next to other screaming babies. The rest were hungry for milk or diaper change.

Aliza cried for her mother.

Finally, the screaming stopped. Night passed and all feel asleep.

None saw the shadow that drifted over the new arrival.

 _"So, the smiley trashbag and the goody two shoe pacifist finally had a child."_ The shadow whispered, red eyes going over the baby girl. _"It seems..._

 ** _"THAT THE GAME IS NOT OVER YET."_**


	2. Chapter 1

"140 dollars and 36 cents please."

The wad of bills made the man pause and look at the little girl. "Where are you going?" He asked.

The twelve year old took a breath. She had made a script for this. "I'm Aliza Marvels and I am going to visit my grandmother." Aliza said. "In Ebott Village."

"Does she know you're coming?"

"Yes. My parents decided to let me take the train by myself to see if I can handle it."

The vendor stared at the girl in the purple dress a little bit longer, than shrugged, A ticket was placed on the counter. "Here you go. One ticket to Ebott, two way."

"Thank you sir." Aliza said, taking the ticket. She quickly hurried to Train 10, finding an empty compartment. The girl sat down, closing the door. She sighed, setting her backpack down. Mr and Mrs. Marvels wouldn't be too happy about the money, but she didn't care.

There was a whistle, and the train started.

Aliza had been an orphan for as long as she lived. At least, that's what everybody assumed when a pregnant woman entered the Ebott Hospital, with a body not meant to be pregnant. The unamed mother had died of eclampsia after giving birth to a healthy baby girl. Aliza had been taken to an orphanage, where she had stayed for six unhappy years before being adopted by the Marvels.

Now, the Marvels' marriage was falling apart. But that didn't matter right now.

Aliza had found a clue.

She had been looking over the only thing she had of her mother- a old picture of her mother, with a smile on her face- and noticed the symbol on a nearby doorway.

Looking the odd symbol up, she had found it was called the Delta Rune. It was part of the old legends about monsters being under Mt. Ebott, being the sign of angel. The symbol was found on many ancient ruins in Ebott.

Maybe somebody there had a clue about her mother.

* * *

"Ebott Village!"

Aliza hopped off the train, looking around the village.

It had the woodsy feel of a place like _Gravity Falls_. There were cottages scattered close together in the forest. There were two restaurants, a library, the train station, and not much else.

The girl hurried towards one of the restaurant, the sign saying it was _The Swan_. It was a family tavern, Aliza perching on a stool. The bartender smiled at her politely. "What can I do for you, miss?"

"Do you know this woman?"

The bartender stared at the picture. "Yeah, I know her. Frisk Snowdin. Odd, crazy lady. Made some pretty good pie though."

"Could you tell me where she lived?"

He sighed. "She used to live in the village until the troubles with Mike."

Aliza bit her cheek. "Who's Mike?"

"A new fellow that kept asking her out. He wasn't very polite about it, so she moved onto the mountain. Frisk was one heck of a looker, you see. And she told the best stories during the festivals. You would be one lucky man to get a girl like that."

"Could somebody show me where she lived?"

The bartender sighed again. "Look kid, Frisk was crazy. Beautiful, but nuts. Nobody goes on the mountain except for hikers."

"Because of the disappearances." Aliza said. She knew this. Over the centuries, seven children had disappeared up the mountain and never returned.

"Yeah. I can draw you a map, however."


	3. Chapter 2

The house was...charming. Two story brick, the house was more of a cottage. Only the cobwebs and ivy showed its age. Aliza gulped, looking around.

She felt cold, even though it was a warm summer's day.

The youth slowly walked to the house. She noted the overgrown garden of golden flowers. The door was stuck, Aliza struggling. She yelped as it swung open suddenly.

She landed face first on the dusty floor. Coughing, Aliza got up.

She stood in the living room.

A TV was perched next to some bookshelves, while a comfortable green couch was across from it. Aliza smiled, starting her work.

She looked under the couch, then under its cushions. Aliza looked over the TV, then turned her attention to the books.

Most were about gardening and...snails for some odd reason. Aliza noted how many history books there were, along with Ebott mythology.

One book was about pregnancy. Aliza felt sad at that one, placing it back on the shelf quietly.

Next was the kitchen.

It was neat, everything put away. Aliza looked around A's well, noting the odd amounts of spaghetti. She found a cookbook.

But there was nothing.

The steps creaked as Aliza climbed up. The bathrooms held nothing.

Then Aliza looked inside the bedroom.

The bed was neat, the pillows holding no secrets. Aliza peeked inside the vanity, picking up the tiara.

It was beautiful, gold shaped to look like leaves. The ring was simple, with no jewels except for the forehead. That had jewels shaped into the Delta Rune.

Quietly, Aliza set the tiara back. Then she opened the closet.

There were sweaters in every color of the rainbow. Jeans sat next to two pairs of brown leather boots. There was also an odd purple robe, the Delta Rune in front.

Aliza sighed, glancing at the mirror. She gasped, turning around. There was a box under the bed. The girl quickly scrambled under, wincing at the feeling of delicate cobwebs breaking against her skin.

She dragged the box out, opening it.

There were drawings. Aliza flipped through them, smiling at one picture of a goat woman, reading a book with reading glasses perched delicately on her muzzle.

But she came across the same figure again and again: a skeleton. Each picture was fondly drawn, love in each line. There were also dried wet spots, where tears were spilled.

Aliza set the pictures aside. Next was a sack. She peeked inside to see gold. That, she placed in her pocket, next to the golden heart locket and the knife. Then there was a map of the mountain.

 _My House_ was written. Then, there was _Hol_ e.

Aliza set her mouth and rolled the map up.


	4. Chapter 3

Aliza panted when she finally reached the cave marked on the map. The sun was high in sky, shining bright. The village was bustling below, looking like a toy village. She turned to the cave. Pulling a flashlight out, she clicked it on.

The cave was dark and cold. Water dripped from the ceiling. Aliza looked around, not noticing the vine.

She tripped with a scream of surprise, the flashlight slipping from her hand.

And Aliza _fell_.

She had fallen over a thousand feet, but she was alive. Aliza sat up with a groan, looking around. The girl laid on a field of wilted, dead flowers.

Except for that one.

"Howdy!"


	5. Chapter 4

_Annnd time skip!_

The doors slammed shut behind Aliza. She shivered in the snow, her shoes having been left in Toriel's. Now, she was barefoot and her dress ripped. Crossing her arms, feeling Flowey perched on her arm, the girl set off. She had only gotten a few steps when there was a huge crack. Aliza squeaked, turning around.

A huge log had been broken in half. Aliza sighed, relaxing. A snap made her squeak. "H-Hello?" She called out into the forest. Another crack caused another squeak. "I-Is anyone there?"

She sighed, turning.

There was a skeleton, empty sockets staring at her. Aliza screamed, jumping back and into the snow.

"Heh. The sneaking behind them and scaring them shitless trick. Its' always funny." The skeleton said, voice deep. He was taller than her, with a huge hole in his skull. His blue jacket and white shirt were covered in blood stains. "Anyways, you're a human, right?"

Aliza nodded hesitantly.

"That's hilarious." He said, stepping a little bit closer. "I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. Need a hand?"

"Y-Yes." She said, taking the outstretched hand. Then pain filled her as something whirred and cut into her hand. She screamed, Sans looking bored as a red eye appeared in his left socket.

"Do you want me to let go?"

"YES! PLEASE, LET GO!"

"Suit yourself."

Aliza fell back into the snow. Sans was now shown to be wearing a spike thing over his hand. "Heh. Just a little prank." He said, watching her close her bloody hand. "I'm suppose to be on watch for humans right now." He pressed a button and the spikes whirred. "But, uh, I really don't have the appetite for it. My brother, on the other hand-"

"SANS!" A loud voice yelled. Sans froze, Aliza looking nervously down the path. "ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF AGAIN? I NEED YOU."

"That's him right now." Sans said. Aliza squeaked as he grabbed her arm. "We better hide you."


	6. Chapter 5

Aliza started walking again when Papyrus- a really tall skeleton with sharp teeth, wearing a ragged red scarf- left with Sans. Flowey hadn't relaxed for a while now since Papyrus had appeared. He looked...sad.

Her stomach growled. Flowey looked down from his perch on her shoulder. "We need to get you some food. Not made of human."

She nodded quietly, stopping at a _tap tap tap tap._ That was the sound of fingers tapping against wood.

Up ahead, there was a wooden sentry station. Sans was sitting inside, clenching his empty socket. His free hand was tapping his fingers against the wood. Next to him sat a hot dog.

"Hey kid. You look hungry. How about a nice spicy hot dog?"

"D-Don't get too close." Flowey whispered.

"No thanks." Aliza said.

"You look like you're starving. Like, at any moment, I'll find you _pasta_ away." Sans insisted. Aliza shook her head no. "Aw, come on kid. It takes a lot to make a hot dog for free. I put my sweat and blood into this thing."

Aliza licked her lips, feeling the emptiness in her stomach. Flowey was frantically shaking his head no. Then she sighed, walking over to the station. She reached for the hot dog...

Then a hand was gripping her arm.

"ONE HEAD DOG COMING UP!"

Then the ax in Sans' hand flashed...

And Aliza heard Toriel's screams.


	7. Chapter 6

The Lab was silent, except for sobbing. Alphys looked up at quiet footsteps, to see her former friend.

"S-Sans."

"Alphys. I thought you had crawled into a hole and died." The skeleton said. His gaze was cold and harsh.

"I- I couldn't. The A-Anglamates needed me." Alphys said, stuttering voice sing song.

The Anglamates had been dead for years.

"B- But why are you here Sans?"

"I need to borrow a genetics test. I know you still have some."

Alphys nodded. "P-Person?"

"Frisk."

The reptile winced at the name of the lost princess. But she hurried away into the darkness. Sans knew that she toyed with the remains of humans, but didn't care. He needed to know why Aliza looked so much like his beloved.

It could've been just a coincidence, but there were other possibilities. Possibilities that Sans needed to remove.

"H-Here you g-go."

The genetics test was a tablet, one side to place a test tube in. Sans pulled the test tube of Aliza's blood out, inserting it in.

* * *

She had finally made it to Snowdin, surviving the skeletons and the dogs. Aliza found that most houses, including the Inn, were deserted.

She had quickly hidden in a room in the Inn, needing rest. Aliza now sat on the bed- the sheets covered in dust, the curtains to the window moldy. Her toes curled in the cold, wishing for some socks.

But she was alive.

Aliza pulled the locket out of her pocket. Flowey was outside, looking around. That gave her the time to look at the locket.

 _Best Friends Forever_ was carved into the gold, the edges around it somehow rusted shut. Aliza sighed, feeling her eyelids grow heavy.

"Night Mom." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 7

Aliza awoke to Flowey's prodding. "What-" Was the only word she managed before she was motioned to be quiet.

There was clanging and banging downstairs. There was also the smell of wet dog.

The dogs.

 _How long ago?_

Flowey shrugged, one bullet appearing.

One minute ago.

* * *

Sans tapped his fingers against the wood of his headboard as he waited. The test was matching thousands of genomes against Frisk's own, testing for parentage.

It was probably just a coincidence...

The test beeped. Sans picked it up, eyes looking over the results. Anger filled him and he threw the test against the wall. It smashed immediately.

The words rang in his head.

MATCH FOUND.

PATERNITY CONFIRMED.

* * *

Aliza held her breath, looking around furiously. The window lock was rusted, but it would come off. She froze at the sound of heavy footsteps.

Greater Dog burst in, his armor rusted and tail cut off. Patches of muscles shone in his dull fur. He looked around. Aliza held her breath, snuggling deeper into the closet.

"What do you smell!?" Doggo's voice echoed from downstairs. Greater looked around for a few more moments, then whimpered and walked away. Aliza stood on shaky legs and hurried to the window.

She struggled with the window, until it opened suddenly. Aliza fell against the bed.

"What's that?"

Flowey helped Aliza out the window. Her bare feet hit the snow as she flattened herself against the wall. Doggo was peeking out the window, bloody bandage around his ripped out eyes.

When he pulled his head back in, Aliza hurried away.


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey Little Bird!"

Aliza turned, seeing Sans. She paled, Flowey stiffening. The skeleton had killed her the most, so she wasn't happy about seeing him.

She took off running.

Behind her, Aliza heard Sans growl. Then there was the pop of his magic and he appeared in front of her. His hand wrapped around her arm.

His ax flashed.

* * *

Aliza awoke in the closet. She was back in the Inn, with the dogs. Greater Dog was sniffing around, before whining and going back downstairs.

She slipped out of the closet and hurried to the window. Struggling with the lock, Aliza went still when she heard Doggo enter the room.

He was blind, both in eyes and nose, as well as almost deaf. If she was careful, Aliza could escape without notice.

Doggo opened the window to stick his head out, Aliza noting a few bunnies. She gulped as he took a step back...

And ran.

She brushed past him as Aliza jumped out the window. Flowey's shriek didn't help.

"HUMAN!"

Aliza glanced behind her, seeing Greater Dog and the two stitched together dogs, Dogamy and Dogeressa, run after her. Doggo was soon joining the pack.

She gulped back frightened tears and ran faster.

"Aliza, watch out-!"

The girl ran into Sans.


	10. Chapter 9

The dogs froze at the sight of the skeleton. Doggo laughed nervously. "S-Sans! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just warning you," Sans tightened his grip on Aliza. "Against _my_ prey. If I find out that you've been stealing bites, I will hunt you down. Clear?"

"C- Crystal." Dogeressa said. With a scattering of blood stained snow, the dogs were gone.

Aliza looked up at her saviour nervously. "T- Thanks." She whispered.

Sans looked down at her. His eye was glowing a menacing red. "Oh, don't thank me, Little Bird." He said. The ax raised in the air...

And all went black.

* * *

"HELLO BROTHER!"

Sans smiled at the sight of Papyrus waiting at the door of the house. He had teleported a short distance away, not wanting to wake up the little bastard slung over his shoulder. "Hey bro."

"OH, HELLO ALIZA!"

"She's sleeping bro."

"AS, I WAS HOPING SHE COULD TRY MY NEW SPAGHETTI!"

Now _there_ was an idea. Sans smirked. "Maybe later. I need the chains for the shed." Papyrus nodded and bounded inside. The shorter skeleton walked to the shed, opening the door.

He unlocked the cell door. Papyrus, bending over to not hit the roof, entered. Sans took the chains and locked one cuff around Aliza's ankle. The other end was locked to the wall.

Sans smirked as Papyrus placed a plate of human made spaghetti on the floor.

He would be back later.


	11. Chapter 10

Aliza groaned, a headache pounding against her temples. She felt wood underneath her fingertips and Flowey wrapped around her arm. The clank of chains woke her up though.

Her ankle was chained to the wall with a heavy grey chain. Flowey stiffened, obviously thinking of _something_...

The door opening shook them out of their thoughts. Flowey hid once again as Sans entered, red eye aglow.

"Hey kid." He said, sitting down. His gaze landed on the spaghetti. "Why don't you eat?" The skeleton offered, pushing the plate forward. The spaghetti smelled delicious, but Aliza didn't want a bite. The eyeballs made it clear what it was made of.

She shook her head no.

"No? But you look..." Sans trailed off, eye latched onto her neck. "Hungry..." He mumbled. Aliza looked down to see the locket, bright as day, around her neck. She raised a hand to shield it from his stare.

She wasn't expecting him to attack her.

Sans tackled her, reaching for the locket. His eye was filled with manic longing as they struggled, finally managing to grab the gold and yank it off her neck.

He stroked it with a possessive look of pure happiness before his gaze landed on her.

"WICKED LITTLE SLUG!"

The slap rang out in the shack. Aliza held back tears as her cheek stung from the backhand. Sans got to his feet, anger clear.

"I want you to eat that spaghetti!" He ordered before slamming the door behind him, the lock clanging out.

Aliza burst into tears.


	12. Hiatus

Okay, I am really sorry about this, but I am getting burnt out on this story. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue it. I just need some rest.

History will be on a hiatus from today to May 1st.


	13. Chapter 11

The next few days were the worse in Aliza's life. Each day, Sans left a plate of spaghetti. He tortured her to death.

So far, his favorite method was to tied her up by the ceiling and cut her everywhere. As she slowly bled out, Sans punched and kicked and did everything in his power to hurt her.

Then she would wake up in the shed, the night before. Sometimes, Sans left her alone.

But, there was relief.

During the nights, Aliza felt a cool numbness spread across her mind. It caused her to relax, to let go. It was her comfort.

Today, Sans had left her alone. Aliza basked in the numbness, feeling relief spread through her.

" _Hello, Aliza."_

Flowey had disappeared, so she was alone. Aliza gasped, looking around. "W- Who's there?"

 _"No reason to be afraid, Aliza."_

Two red eyes formed in the shadows of the room, Aliza pushing herself against the wall. Despite the shadow's words, fear clogged her throat, warning to hide.

 _"My name is Chara."_

Aliza opened her mouth, prepared to respond...when growls shook the shed and the eyes disappeared.

Sans stared at the package. It had arrived this morning, with a simple note from Alphys.

 _Check yours._

He sighed, pulling out another test tube of Aliza's blood. It was inserted in. His genes were pulled up, and the paternity test started.


	14. Chapter 12

Aliza smelled wet dog. Lots of wet dog.

"Its the mutts!" Flowey hissed. Aliza paled, struggling against the chain. But, it stayed firmly. With a loud crunch, the door was locked in.

Doggo and Dogeressa smirked at her. "Queen Undyne wants to see you." One of them said, grabbing her arm. With a powerful yank, the chain was ripped off the wall.

The rest of the dogs were outside, insanely laughing and smiling. "We got her!"

Then a bone rammed through Greater Dog's throat.

The mutts and Aliza paled, seeing Sans. He stood there, ax in hand and tears rolling down his face. "Let. My. Daughter. _Go."_

He could still remember it. Frisk had left to visit Asgore, then suddenly, when it was nearly midnight and Sans had started to worry, Mettaton had reported.

The King was dead. Princess Frisk had gone missing.

Rumors flew about as Toriel took the throne.

Frisk, power hungry, had killed the king. Or that she pined for the surface and had killed Asgore for his SOUL. Nobody knew what happened.

Undyne believed Frisk killed Asgore.

She overthrew the queen and had started harshly preparing everyone for an invasion of the surface. The fields which food was grown on was neglected.

Eventually, people started to starve. The fields used to grow crops for food were neglected. Sans remembered confronting Undyne about her rule. He had been leaving when he felt it: Frisk's SOUL ripping away from his as she died. Denial and grief had cut like the spear.

Now, he had a living piece of his Frisk.

The daughter he never knew he had.

And like hell was he going to let her go without a fight.


	15. Chapter 13

The snow was stained with blood and dust. The dogs laid dead, bleeding as they turned to dust.

In the center of the carnage, Sans stood. Aliza gulped as he turned to stare at her, then disappeared. His eyesockets were brimming with tears.

He left a tablet in the snow.

"I WONDER WHAT THAT IS."

Papyrus' voice made her jump. "I don't know." She whispered, picking it up. Her name was typed across the screen, her genetics compared to two other sets of genes.

One was Frisk.

The other was Sans.

Aliza stared at the results, dropping the tablet into the snow. Papyrus was picking it up as she rushed into the house.


	16. Chapter 14

Aliza barely cast a look at the gouged kitchen table, nor the blood stained carpet. She hurried up the stairs, stopping at Sans' door.

She paused, before reaching out and taking the stained handle. Aliza twisted, and opened the door.

She immediately saw the treadmill and the made bed, noting the tornado on his desk. But that wasn't what made her stare.

The room was a temple.

Two mannequins sat in the corner. A child sized one held a blue sweater, purple stripes across the chest. An adult one held a beautiful white dress. Glass cases, like ones in a museum, held beautiful jewelry or old parts of what looked like outfits, like a faded ribbon. Letters stained the wall.

But not as much as the pictures.

Aliza found herself pulling the picture of her mother out of her pocket as she stared at the wall. They were all of her mother- ones of her as an adult and some that looked like her as a child.

Sans was curled up in the center of the room, ax next to him. Quiet sobs emerged from him, shaking his body.

She gulped, taking a step closer. Her hand reached out and touched his shoulder.

It happened in an instant.

He grabbed her wrist and Aliza's back met the carpet. Sans' ax glowed in the dim light as it was held in the air, ready to come down and slice.

It trembled in the air, tears still leaking down her father's face. Then Sans released it. It clattered next to them as he hugged her.

Aliza quietly hugged her father back.


	17. Chapter 15

The throne room was dark. The only speck of light was where the throne sat. The golden flowers had wilted to grey.

A dark figure sat on the throne, a bandage wrapped around her eye. A stolen crown rested on red hair.

"Your Majesty!"

The Dogi hopped in. A golden eye looked up, resting on the tablet in Dogressa's hand. "What?"

"We found this..." Dogamy said as his wife handed it to the queen, "And thought that you would want to see."

The queen stared at the genetic test. Then she gave a screech of anger.

The two couldn't dodge in time for the tablet to lodge in their stitches.

"Bring me her head!"

"Blue attack!"

The can didn't move. Aliza growled, frowning at the old can. She had found it in the trash, along with the bones of some dog. It was pink and glittery, the words MTT BRAND SODA written across.

"Blue...attack!"

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep making that face." Sans commented.

Today, Papyrus had gone out to check the traps alone. It was suspected that he wanted the two to have bonding time.

Aliza groaned. "Then how do you do it?"

"Simple. I start with souls." He said, hopping off the counter. "Wait right here."

There was a flash of blue, and Sans disappeared. Aliza rocked back on her heels, feeling her new clothes.

Papyrus had given her an old shirt of Sans and some yoga pants of his to wear. Her dress was in the wash. Flowey had disappeared as well.

A flash of blue, and Sans reappeared. He clenched a monster in hand that vaguely looked like a frog.

"What is that?"

"A Froggit." The skeleton explained, setting it down. "They used to live in the Ruins until Toriel went crazy. Then they left."

There was a note of sorrow in his voice. Aliza gulped. "Was she...a friend?"

"Yeah, she was." He said, leaning back. The Froggit just sat there. "I was telling knock knock jokes one day, and I heard laughing. We started telling jokes everyday. Then I promised her that I would protect any human that left the Ruins."

"And..."

"That was how I met your mother." Sans looked sad then, melancholy and longing in his voice. He perked up then.

"Now, this soul isn't going to blue itself."


	18. Chapter 16

Three hours had passed.

Three. _Hours._

And no blue.

"I'm never gonna get it!" Aliza groaned, collapsing to her knees. The Froggit carelessly hopped around as Sans rubbed his temples.

"You're gonna get it." He said, walking up and picking her up. "It'll just take a little bit. You just have to stay determined."

Aliza nodded, looking up at the screaming. Papyrus ran into the house, clenching the remains of a deer, and slammed the door shut. He panted in clear fear.

"WE'RE DEAD!"

"What's wrong?"

"THE GUARD!"

Sans and Aliza shared glances, before the girl was handed to her uncle. He walked to the door. "What guard..."

What looked like half of an army stood outside.

"Oh. That guard." Sans said. He slammed the door. "We're dead."

There was the crunch of snow, then a heavy knock on the door. "Sans and Papyrus, by order of Queen Undyne, hand over the human!"

"Not on the hair of my chinny chin chin!" Sans yelled. He paused at heavier footsteps, these running and heading to the window.

Then there was the shatter of glass as a huge armor wearing monster burst in. Their yellow magic had twisted to form spectral arms. One launched out and smacked Aliza out of Papyrus' grasp.

She felt her spine break in three pieces as she collided with the wall.


	19. Chapter 17

Sans glared at the tablet. Time had been turned back, and Aliza and Papyrus were talking in the living room again. This time, he made sure to pick up the tablet.

His axe appeared in hand. He lifted it up in the air...

The metal twisted, the glass shattering.

"Could Mom turn back time?"

Sans glanced down at Aliza. The two had been attempting magic when the question came. "Yeah."

"Is that where I get it?"

"Possibly. Your mom had a huge amount of determination."

Aliza bit her cheek. "What color is my soul?"

"It should be a mixture of mine and your mother's." Sans said, hand lighting up in blue. "Let's see..."

A purple heart slowly moved out of Aliza's chest. Looking closely, you could see swirls of red and dark blue under the surface. "Red is determination, while blue is integrity. That means you are perseverance."

Aliza stared at her soul, watching it fade back in. She sighed, closing her eyes. She held up a hand.

"What'ca doing..." Sans started, staring. "...Baby bones?"

Purple had started to surround Aliza's hand. Grunting, she tugged.

Sans stared in shock as his soul appeared.


	20. Chapter 18

Slowly, magic started to show in Aliza. The day after she successfully summoned Sans' soul, she managed to summon a few bones.

She was a quick learner. Sans didn't even resist his pride- especially when Aliza learned how to heal. Her mother was showing through her power.

It was midnight.

The house was silent.

Nobody heard Aliza slowly get off the couch. She was dressed fully, Flowey wrapped around her arm. Slowly, she gripped a new backpack and a old lantern, and quietly snuck out the door.

From what she heard, Waterfall had once been beautiful. The waters glowed turquoise blue, "stars" shining in the sky, and echoflowers whispered.

Now, the waters had become dark and stank with pollution. The sky was dark, and any echoflowers Aliza found were withered up.

"The Dump overflowed and the garbage flowed into the river. It killed the flowers." Flowey explained. "Undyne ordered all the crystals to be harvested in order to help power the Core."

Aliza sighed, looking around. Her heart hurt- her parents' home was being destroyed. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late.

"HUMAN!"

The two looked up.

The armor wearing monster from before stood on a high ledge. He jumped off, landing in front of the two. "All Undyne knows is that you're Sans' spawn, but I know more."

The arms formed.

"Who else would he drag to his bed? I promised her my devotion, but she chose _him!_ " He yelled, tearing off his helmet. A reptilian monster glared down at them. "I loved Frisk, but she chose Sans!"

Aliza gulped.

"And you're gonna pay for it."


	21. Chapter 19

Aliza ducked under his arm, running for her life. The captain screamed, giving chase. "Run, run, run!" Flowey yelled.

"GET BACK HERE!"

She landed on the molding wood of a bridge. Running, Aliza noted a blue dot appear...

Then a spear slammed out. Stained with blood, it was a menacing blue. Aliza gulped, realizing more blue dots had appeared.

"Dodge!" Flowey suggested.

"I'm gonna skewer your guts!"

"Good idea."

She ran, dodging the spears. The monster growled behind her, armor slowing him down.

Then Aliza tripped.

A large hole loomed...

And...

 _She..._

 _Fell..._

 _"Oh, this is beautiful!"_

 _"A beautiful gift for a beauty."_

 _"Aw. What did I do to end up with a boyfriend like you?"_

 _"I...don't have to be your boyfriend."_

Aliza awoke with tears in her eyes. She looked up, seeing Flowey looking around in shock. "I thought they all died..." He whispered.

"What?" She asked, sitting up. Once again, she sat in some dead buttercups. Flowey nodded to a crevice, big enough for a young adult to squeeze through. When Aliza squeezed through, she stared.

The entire room was filled with flowers, glowing blue. Each said something, the mixture of voices loud.

 _"You are the most_ _beautiful woman in the world."_

 _"Your smile is sunshine incarnate."_

 _"_ _I worship you."_

Slowly, the voice became familiar.

It was Sans.

"That was Frisk's love garden." Flowey said later. Aliza had been slogging in the Dump for an hour or so, eyes wet.

"My mother's _what?"_

"It was a gift from the smiley trashbag when the two were courting. Every morning, he would whisper messages to each flower to tell Frisk how much he loved her."

The girl stared at the ground. "What were they like?"

"Who?"

"My parents, together."

There was quiet. Then Flowey spoke. "Let me put it this way: Heaven, for both of them, was when they were with the other."


	22. Chapter 20

Aliza carefully stepped over the turtle skeleton, looking around the old shack.

It had been at least an hour or two since she left, by her calculations. Sans wouldn't be up in another hour.

She sighed, looking behind the counter. There were a few tins of something called crab apples and some cans of Sea Tea.

Standing up, Aliza froze at a loud yowl- the type a cat made when it was stepped on. Flowey gulped. "Catty. And when there's Catty..."

"There's always Bratty."

* * *

 _Dreamlike candlelight..._

 _Beautiful music..._

 _Colorful clothes..._

 _A woman, more beautiful than anything he had seen before._

Sans frowned at the ceiling, the pleasant dream gone. It had been of Frisk's Age Ball. The dance that announced that she was of courtship age.

That was the dance that they had admitted their feelings.

He groaned as he got up. Much as he missed laziness, Sans had to take care of his brother and daughter. The deer the day of MK's attack had been lucky. But he couldn't- _wouldn't-_ feed human flesh to Aliza.

Mentioning Aliza...

He smiled as he walked downstairs, stepping towards the couch. "Hey kiddo. I'm going..."

The couch was empty.

If he could, Sans would've paled. Mind in a whirl, he started frantically tearing apart the house. Aliza was here, she was here, she couldn't be _g o n e..._

Papyrus found him kneeling in the destroyed living room, Frisk and Aliza's names frantically garbled out.

There was no sign of Aliza.


	23. Chapter 21

"Who's Catty and Bratty?"

Flowey and Aliza had quickly ducked behind the counter as the yowling continued, waiting for it to stop.

"They used to be garbage sellers and creators of ."

"Heart _what?"_

"Hold on." He said, burrowing underground. A few minutes later, he popped back up. A phone was clenched in a vine.

It was turned on, the website typed in. What met Aliza was a red and blue background. A few buttons loaded on. She clicked the one that said Pictures.

Pictures of her parents loaded on- both real and fanart. Some were sweet, while others were obscene enough to make her blush.

"They were huge fans of your parents' relationship." Flowey said. Aliza clicked on a section that said Writing. "No, no, don't read it-!"

The yowls went silent.

The two froze at the silence. Several silent minutes passed without a muscle moving.

Finally, Aliza spoke. "Do you think she's gone?" She whispered.

"I don't know."

The two quietly stood and sneaked to the door. The outside landscape was empty. Aliza took a step...

And jaws clamped around her leg.

She screamed as fangs ripped into her flesh, dragging her down into the water. They released, the dirty water stained with liquid red.

"Like, Catty, I think I just found, like, our next meal."

The crocodile was big. It wore the remains of what looked like clothes on its purple scales. Blond hair, pulled into twin braids, was in need of a wash.

"Bratty, like, I think it's that, like, human kid." Another female voice said next to the crocodile.

This monster was a cat, with dirty light purple fur and dark purple hair- both in desperate need of a wash. Wickedly sharp claws sprouted from her hands. She wore stained and dirty overalls, pockets stuffed with knives.

Both of their eyes were feral.

"OMG! Like, Sans' kid?"

"Yes!" Aliza said quickly, trying to stand. Her leg screamed in pain, so she stopped. "And he's taught me magic! Lots of it!"

Suddenly, a sharp pain entered her eye. Aliza yelped in pain, kneeling over. She clenched at her eye, convinced that she was going to start bleeding.

When she looked up, both had paled. Their gazes were both fixed on something behind her. Aliza glanced behind and yelped.

A large Gaster Blaster stood there. Her father had shown her a picture of one of his- a large skull that looked like a dragon's.

But this one was smaller. It looked more like a fox's. And while Sans' had blue, this one had purple eyes.

"Okay, okay! We'll, like, go!" Catty said. The two quickly hurried away.

Aliza grinned as she went her own way, limping.


	24. Chapter 22

p MK growled as he paced in his house. The half breed mutt had escaped him. His revenge for Frisk's honor had slipped out of his grip.

He hit the wall.

"Careful with that."

He turned, tail banging the wall. Sans smirked at his growl. "Nice to see you too, Monster Kid. Now, I'm gonna ask this once."

"I don't know where the mutt of your daughter is-"

The axe lodged next to his head.

 _"Don't call her a mutt."_

The closet door had creaked open. The door was covered in pictures with Frisk. If she wasn't alone in the picture, the other people had their eyes crossed out.

Sans' face was cut out.

"Nice shrine." The skeleton commented. "So, where is she?"

"She fell down in the Dump. Where she belongs."

The two rivals glared at each other. Finally, Sans shrugged. "Alright. I'm leaving."

"Good!" The reptile yelled, cheeks flushing angrily

"By the way," The skeleton said, opening the door. "My shrine is an entire room."

He laughed as he slammed the door. MK summoned his arms and aimed a middle finger.


	25. Chapter 23

Aliza sighed when she finally sloshed out of the Dump. The ground was warm under her feet, lava flowing everywhere.

"Welcome to Hotland." Flowey commented. "We should get moving."

The Lab was dark. Machines were gutted, dust staining the walls. Somehow, the cameras still worked.

Alphys whimpered as Aliza walked through Hotland. She looked up at the sound of something clattering. The doctor glanced at the screen, then followed the sound.

Gaster quietly stepped from the shadows. Pressing a button, he turned on the lab cameras. He smiled as Goner Kid led Alphys on a merry chase around the Lab.

When she was trapped in a closet, he turned the cameras back to Aliza. He sighed.

It had been the happiest moment of his life when Sans found love with Frisk. But then Chara had threatened Frisk and her unborn child that fateful day.

The biggest regret of his life was not saving Frisk.

But now, here was his chance to fix his mistakes.

Gaster and Goner Kid disappeared.

Aliza frowned at the two suits of armor entwined on top of the Lab doors. Flowey had disappeared into her pocket.

With loud crashes and creaks, the rusty doors opened. Dust flew into the air. It was dark inside.

Flowey peeked out and gulped.


	26. Chapter 24

It was dark in the Lab, dust puffing up with every step. Aliza coughed as she pulled a lantern out of her backpack. She lit a finger with blue fire, setting the wick alit.

Machines sat, ripped apart. There was a huge TV, the screen cracked. Aliza was reflected, making her shiver.

"Let's go." Flowey hissed. She nodded, moving faster.

The only sound was her footsteps until spotlights lit up.

She stood in the remains of what looked like a kitchen set. Most of the surfaces were covered in red, the copper smell explaining what it was. It looked like someone had taken a chainsaw to it.

"Hell-Hello Hotl-Hotland!"

A robot stood there. From what she could tell, he used to be pink and human shaped. Now, the paint was peeling and random pieces of metal were melded on. His glass stomach was cracked.

"I-I'm Metta- M- Mettaton!"


	27. Chapter 25

"This wasn't part of the plan." Gaster commented. He stood at Alphys' camera center, glancing between three cameras. His followers were gathered around him, staring.

In one, the glitchy Mettaton was talking about a casserole, a chainsaw and other cutting instruments on a nearby counter. Aliza was pale, subtly looking for an exit.

The next showed the hallway. The closet that Alphys was trapped in door was furiously being pounded against.

The third showed Sans walking through the Dump. Determination blazed furiously on his face.

 _"Is there anything that can be done?"_

Gaster turned to see the pale ghost of a brunette girl next to him. Her eyes flashed between her daughter and husband.

"I don't know, my dear. But, your work with Aliza is good."

Frisk nodded, stepping back. She disappeared, Gaster knowing she would either be with Sans or Aliza.

He turned his attention to Aliza.

There was a loud beeping. It stopped Mettaton from talking about Human Casserole- (Aliza knew he meant made _of_ human.)

"A- A- A call-ll-aller! Ye-y-yes-ss?"

The voice on the other end was obviously male, tinged with an accent. "What if the diner is vegetarian?"

Mettaton froze. He started stammering and glitching. Aliza took this as her cue to leave.

She was halfway there when she heard a chainsaw.

"Run." Flowey squeaked.


	28. Chapter 26

As the elevator rumbled, Aliza shifted nervously on her feet. Flowey was tense on her arm.

There was a ding. She stepped outside, staring.

The city had once been beautiful. But now, it was old and crumbling. Only a distant building was perfectly preserved. She had the feeling that it was the palace.

"Nobody's gonna bother you." Flowey said, peeling off her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to check on some things. I'll catch up."

Aliza nodded, starting to walk.

Flowey popped up in what had been Asgore's home. He pushed away a burst of sorrow, passing his and Chara's room. He stopped at a door, _FRISK'S ROOM_ painted on.

He stopped at the sight of Sans.

The skeleton sat on her bed, considering a knife. The red glow showed what knife it was.

"It was so long ago."

Frisk's husband gave a start. He glared at Flowey. "Yeah..."

"Frisk was so little."

"What do you get?"

The question made the flower blink. "What?"

"Aliza's death. What do you get out of it?"

"Nothing. I miss Frisk, like you. That's why I'm with Aliza. Because as long as Undyne's alive, she's in danger."

Sans hummed, then nodded in agreement. "Fine."


	29. Chapter 27

Aliza entered a dark hall. From what she could tell, it was large. Several of its dirty windows were smashed.

She shivered, walking through.

The girl stepped through a doorway. Her foot made a squishing sound. The child glanced down to see that she had wandered into a patch of dead buttercups.

"So, Sans and Frisk had a kid."

The girl stopped, squinting into the darkness. Dim pieces of sunshine shone on what was a very old and dusty throne.

What was more horrible was the creature sitting there. Blue skin had scars all over, the webbing of her fin ears ripped to pieces. A bandage was wrapped around her eye, one yellow eye staring at Aliza. A crown made of what looked like a ribcage sat on her head. The black armor she wore, a red broken heart on the breastplate, was stained with blood.

"I was present at the wedding, you know." Undyne said, moving her hand upward. A red spear appeared. She considered the edge. "Frisk made such a lovely bride."

Aliza gulped.

"It is traditional for the fallen human to learn the story of our people..."

There was silence.

"WELL SCREW IT!" Undyne yelled, chucking a spear at the girl. Aliza ducked, it embedding into the wall. "Your mother stood in the way of our hopes and dreams! We should've killed her and gained our freedom. But, I will fix our mistake!"

* * *

Frisk let out a whimper as more spears were summoned. Gaster placed a hand on her shoulder. _"DoN't WoRrY, mY dEaR."_


	30. Chapter 28

Aliza dodged the spear, Undyne cackling maniacally. She had been running around the throne room, dodging spears, for what felt like hours. The flowers were a squished mess, the wall full of impact holes.

 _Your bag._

She nearly screamed at the hoarse, scratchy voice that had spoken in her mind. But Aliza grasped at the bag anyway.

 _The knife._

She drew the blade out. Under the odd light, it glowed red. It felt evil as Aliza held it.

 _Attack._

Aliza dodged another spear. She hesitated before swinging though.

Her mother had been a pacifist. Wouldn't it be an insult to attack?

 _What are you waiting for? Attack!_

A spear hurdled her way. Aliza gulped, closing her eyes and taking a swing. The blade sliced through the blade like butter.

Undyne looked surprised. She stopped fighting, leaving a clear path to attack. Aliza let out a sharp gasp as her hand moved on its own, the knife aimed at Undyne.

 _Kill her._

Then her feet started to move, running towards the queen.

Aliza struggled, but her body moved on its own. She struggled hard, feeling her fingers. Then she knew what to do.

Her feet ran faster and faster...

Then her legs were jumping. Aliza forced her fingers to release...

Then she was hugging Undyne.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "About your king. About Grandpa."

Undyne was frozen. Then she sighed, hugging her back.


	31. Chapter 31

It was dark.

Aliza nervously looked around, before there was a quiet "Ahem."

She looked forward.

In front of her, a young girl stood. Brown curls were cut to her shoulder, matching curious brown eyes. She wore tights under her shorts, light brown leather boots giving her an extra inch in height.

Her sweater was blue with pink stripes.

"Congratulations. You have defeated the enemy." The girl said. "Now, you must rebuild the world I helped destroy."

"Mom..." she whispered. The child smiled, starting to glow. Soon, it was so bright that Aliza had to look away. When she looked back, an older woman stood there.

Blue eyes stared at her purple ones, and Aliza looked _so much like her_. Frisk held her arms out, and then she was burying herself in red yarn and the smell of roses and honey.

"My baby." Frisk whispered, stroking her . "My darling little baby. I missed you."

"I missed you too." The child whimpered. Tears fell down her cheeks. She could feel tears plopping into her hair.

"I have to go though." Frisk whispered, pulling away. "Goodbye, my darling Aliza."

* * *

"It was my fault."

Aliza glanced at Flowey. It had been a rough few weeks. The monsters that still had most of their sanity intact had to round up the insane in order to put them through counseling. Half of the same went to go tend to the fields.

"Chara threatened me. She told me Frisk was pregnant, and she threatened to kill her unless she was out of the Underground. So...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You were doing what you thought was right." the girl said, stroking his head. At sound of footsteps, Flowey disappeared into the ground.

Sans sat down next to her. Aliza simply leaned on him.


End file.
